Leopold Rochester
Leopold Rochester was a suspect in two murder investigations in Mysteries of the Past. He also made two minor appearances, a brief video appearance in Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past), as well as quasi-suspect appearances in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) and A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past). He was then murdered in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Leopold is a 70-year-old member of the Rochester family, who is sponsoring the World Exhibition. He has short gray hair and facial hair, and a gold monocle. He dons a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a dark blue handkerchief in his suit pocket. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Leopold knows how to shoot, eats hot dogs and reads Jules Verne. In his second suspect appearance, he wears a tie instead of a neckerchief, his monocle is tucked into his tie and is seen holding a top hat. It is discovered that he is left-handed. Events of Criminal Case Out of Steam Leopold became a suspect after Maddie and the player found a Leopold's note on the scoresheet for the steampack's flight saying, "Shows great promise. Must keep an eye on it." Leopold was shocked to know that the victim's death was intentional and not an accident, and wished he had not been there to witness it. He noted that the steampack showed great promise, and that Orville's death eliminated all the potential progress it could have had. Before he left, he informed the player that, save for being a judge in the World Exhibition, Leopold did not contact Orville much. After Maddie and the player heard a loud crash while recapitulating details about the case, Leopold told the team that Lady Hyacinth Pendergast fainted due to the murder, causing a few exhibits to be knocked down. He also mentioned that although everybody seemed to be alright, Lady Hyacinth was still somewhat groggy. Leopold was interrogated again after it was revealed that Orville had sent a bottle of cognac to Leopold with a tag labeled, "Thank you for your consideration." Upon asked if he was bribed, he claimed that the victim took Leopold out to show the Exhibition judge a new rifle, but later he offered Leopold cognac, which he found to be unacceptable. He additionally claimed to not have taken the bribe and that he would not allow a mediocre inventor like the victim to tarnish his reputation. Leopold was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Abe Mullins for Orville's murder. Electrical Hazard Leopold became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his fingerprints on a key at the crime scene. He was shocked to hear of a murder, but recognized the Luddite victim as one Arnold Nottingham. When it was suggested Arnold may have had a hand in the recent sabotage, Leopold thought it was ghastly to think someone would defile the inventions like this. The inventors were also unhappy with this recent news, having heard it from their favorite cafe, The Brass Compass. This prompted Maddie and the player to continue their investigation in the bar. Leopold was spoken to again about a letter telling the victim to meet him in the exhibition hall. He confessed he wrote Arnold the ticket after hearing his protest, hoping to change his mind about the World Exhibition and its inventions with a peaceful conversation. However, he never showed up, and Leopold thought it was because he was stubborn, not because he was murdered. Leopold was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Susie Nottingham for Arnold's murder. The Higher You Rise Midway through the investigation, it was reported that Leopold and Cornelius Castletown were announcing the winner of the Exhibition. Isaac and the player managed to stop them before they announced the winner, and informed them both of the murder. After being informed, they decided to hold off on announcing the winner until they brought Celine Georges' killer to justice. in order to avoid arrest.]] After arresting Eleanor Halsted for Celine's murder and sabotaging the inventions, they returned to the Exhibition to arrest Stanley Spark, who Eleanor said bribed her to sabotage the inventions. Leopold was shocked at these revelations, and after being discovered, Stanley ran off with Leopold. Charles and the player managed to find him by the tower tied up, and he said Stanley made his way to the top of the tower. Apprehend Me If You're Able After arresting Jade Carnegie's killer, Maddie and the player found a film reel after Lady Highmore asked for their help regarding a solution to the financial crisis. Charles then played the film reel, which contained footage of Leopold advertising the Concordia Telephone Company, a company that he guaranteed would bring investors profits. The player and Maddie then told Lady Highmore the news about the company. Talk of the Town After arresting Joseph Pryor's killer, Diego and the player (per Evie) discovered that the Concordia Telephone Company was a sham, and that the bonds were fake. After reporting the news to Chief Wright, Chief Wright and the player apprehended Leopold at the Grand Concordia Hotel, who admitted to being behind the fake company. They then arrested him and confiscated his assets. The Heart of the Matter After Larry Rochester's trial, Leopold was released from prison, happy to be out, but disappointed by his son's actions. He then reassured the Squad that his son was not a reflection of his family, and that the Deputy Mayor was not working for the Rochesters, despite what he had said. A Study in Pink When Viola asked the player to help take down senator Malcolm Rochester, they found a journal by the late Barbara Coldwell. There, they found a page of longhand writing, which (per Evie) was a story of an inventive uncle who was disappointed of his Senator nephew. Since Leopold, an invention-oriented person, was the uncle of Malcolm, a senator, they decided to ask Leopold for help. Leopold told Viola and journalist Katherine Woolf that Malcolm had a bad habit of spending time with "women of loose moral". He also stated that he showed Malcolm a photograph for proof, but Malcolm tore it up at the Pistols and Petticoats office. Murder details Killer and motives Trivia *Leopold is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Leopold is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Leopold is one of the characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *In his second mugshot, his tie is tucked in rather than tucked out. Case appearances *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past) *Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past; video appearance) *Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterApp2MOTP.png|Leopold, as he appeared in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterMOTPC18.png|Leopold, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). Leopold-Case210-3.png|Leopold, as he appeared in Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterMOTPC212.png|Leopold, as he appeared in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past) and A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past). Leopold-Case213-1.png|Leopold, as he appeared in The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past). LRochesterMOTPA.png|Leopold, arrested for fraud and scamming people for their money, but was later released. Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Leopold's niece. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Leopold's late great-nephew. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Leopold's niece-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Leopold's brother. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Leopold's late niece. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Leopold's son. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Leopold's niece. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Leopold's late sister-in-law. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Leopold's nephew. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Leopold's relative. OG_SUS_415_602.jpg OG_SUS_417_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Quasi-suspects